monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Artemis Paradox/So we've been on MH3 online for a 3 months. What can we say about it now?
This is basically a rant blog in which we are supposed to share the experiences we had in MH3 online. *mega-sighs* Ok, so MH3 is out for like 3 months now. I bet many of us are in HR50s and above. I bet many of us have played for several hundreds of hours as well. Now my question to you is, what have you experienced so far? To give some topics suggestions: *Fun *Lag *Instability *Processing not successfull *Good Players *Noobs *Trolls I kind of became inspired to start this blog when reading some comments in the "help im a beginner" blog of some newbie around here, in which people moan about weapon types and shitty players (yes I moaned too). How about just talking about everything we've seen and done online? The good and the bad. I'll just start about something that really bugs me in MH3 online (I'm EU server btw): *'Lack of Good Players:' Seriously, what the fuck is up with that? Almost in every city I go, whether they're HR30s or HR200s, the majority of the people I play with always either eat potions like a fat dude eats pizza, or they die like crazy. I've been looking for a good group of players to start a default team with. I played with over 10000 people. You know how many actually were good? Maybe like 50 or so. The rest was just a bunch of fools doing whatever and leeching off others. *'Attitude of the players:' I just fucking have to deal with this everyday. Most of the players I play with are a bunch of noobish, leeching, trolling ungrateful bastards. I give advice, they ignore me. I save them in a quest, they die on me. I criticise noobish play and try to correct them, they go racist and start calling names and such. For fucks sake... is there nobody with some decent manners out there?! *'Analphabetism:' Everybody here who came to HR46+ and wanted to do Alatreon or something else knows what I am going to talk about. For instance, people host an "Alatreon" farming house and seek "Skilled Players Only". Who enters those cities? HR40 noobs asking for help on beating Barioth and people who die 3x in 5 mins. Or the famous "Playing With Friends" cities. The friends can't join because of strangers who come in and they refuse to leave if you ask them to and even go as far as to call your mother "a fat whore who did a sterile horse and shit you out when she had a big delivery to do." I'm serious, people are like that over here. And "Solo Play" cities... omg... people just keep joining and asking for help. Is the word "SOLO" non-existant in their already far below-average sized brain of theirs?! *'Hating of Weapons': I've come across this multiple times online and yes, to my major disappointment, also in this wiki. It's the fact that people start to stereotype others by the weapons they use. Like how Lances are generally called a noob-weapon. Let me say something about that, lances (from my experience) seem to be the hardest weapon to properly use in MH3. With this I refer to the countless of noobs who fail at them and hate them. Lances are NOT for noobs because if they were we'd have billions of people who could use them properly and trust me that ain't the fkn case by far. So if you hate on Lances GTFO. Same with Hammerers. They're called superpound-spamming noobs that send everyone flying. Ehm no, they're just doing what the should be doing. But people are too dumb to realise that a Hammerer takes the head and attack the heads themself and get hit, then moan and become big bitches. Switch Axe users are also hated due to excessive teamhitting & upswinging. Let me tell you this, you should shut your whore mouth. Instead of bitching tell them how to use an Axe properly. It's all so goddarned simple. Hold the frickin left analog while doing combos with X and don't hit start unless nobody is around! I can rant about every weapon but I won't do so. But I hope you get the message, anyone who reads this. :| Weapons aren't noob, it's the people that can't use them properly who are. And if you hate on a weapon for any reason and start stereotyping, you're nothing but a big bitchy noob yourself. *'Refusal to cooperate/Insubordination': It's something I've had a lot lately. It's basically the main reason why japanese players are far better than American/European players. Or rather, it's the main reason why they can pull off crap that makes people go "OMGWTF". I've come to deal with this a lot in the past 2 days when I was farming for 100 Barioth kill (which I now have btw). People have a stubborn refusal (most of the time) to listen and apply strategies. They want to do what they want and don't give a shit about what others want. For example, on Barioth I wanted people to bring para. People HAve the para weapons most of the time but always refuse to listen and say "But Fire is better!". My answer to that = "No, you dumbass, it is not." The worst players are those who call them "Pr0 Lancer" for example or 'pr0 ", you ask them to bring a certain lance, para in my case, and they say "I don't have that" while they're in the HR70-200s. Making me go like "You fkn call yourself a pr0 lancer and you don't even have the basic Gobul Lance??! You're a joke!". -_- Not that having certain weapons when calling yourself a pro has anything to do with your skill or something. But for crying out loud... you should at least have some of the basic weapons. I bet I'm not the only one here who had to deal with people who just fkn refused to cooperate. That's why friends are so important. Those people will at least do things as you want them to. Fucking randoms like the assholes I had to do Barioth with today just 1. Don't know what they're doing, 2. Suck in general, 3. Complain about strategies and act cocky and are being a smartass. So much to complain about... luckily the game is fun to play -_- otherwise people would've abandoned it long ago... Yeah ehm... those are a few things that seriously bug the crap out of me to such an extent that I daily consider to retire from MH3 alltogether. -_- How about you? I assume you and I probably share the same opinion on some things, based off the above ranting that is... Category:Blog posts